This invention relates to a method of producing an electrode and in particular pertains to an improved method of producing a metallic electrode coated with a ruthenium compound.
Metallic electrodes of various valve metals, such as tantalum, titanium and tungsten, have been previously employed as electrodes, i.e. either an anode or a cathode, in electrolytic processes for, for example, producing chlorine and an alkali metal hydroxide from aqueous sodium chloride containing brines, chlorates and hypochlorites. U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,498 describes the coating of such valve metals to improve the electrode performance.
Oftentimes it has been found to be necessary to apply many layers of a compound to a surface of the metal substrate to obtain a satisfactory ruthenium containing coating on the final electrode. It would be highly desirable to provide a method capable of coating a valve metal substrate with a ruthenium containing compound in a single coating step.